Rencontre du quatrième type
by kalid1983
Summary: OS écrit pour ma Jensev - Et si Dean découvrait Supernatural, la série ?


_"Vous les mecs, vous faites du 'larping', n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"J'vous demande pardon ?" _

_"Vous êtes des fans…" _

_"Des fans de quoi ?" _

_"C'est quoi le 'larping' ?" _

_"Comme si vous ne saviez pas… Vous jouez un rôle dans la vraie vie et c'est plutôt hardcore."_

_"Désolé, mais on n'a aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez parler…" _

_"Vous posez des questions comme si le bâtiment était hanté. Vous savez, comme ces gars dans les livres. Comment ça s'appelle déjà? Euh… S… Sup… Oui… 'Supernatural' !… Deux gars qui utilisent de fausses cartes d'identité avec des pseudos de rockstars et qui chassent des fantômes, des démons, des vampires… C'est quoi leur nom ? Euh... Steve et Dirk ? Non… Sal et Dane ?" _

_"Sam et Dean ?"_

_"C'est ça !"_

_"Vous dites que c'est un livre ?" _

_"Des livres. C'était une série. Tirée à seulement quelques exemplaires."_

Des livres. Ça n'avait été que la face émergée de l'iceberg. Tous ces bouquins avaient fait des émules et avaient engendré une sorte de fan club ; et qui dit fan club dit fans… une horde de fans. Sur la Toile, on trouvait de tout. Des avis d'internautes sur les personnages. Des esquisses. Des poèmes. Des déclarations d'amour. De nouvelles aventures pour les héros. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de limites d'établies sur les genres. Alors, des romances, des écrits humoristiques, des scènes d'action ou d'horreur côtoyaient le mauvais goût. On est frères, merde ! Vous croyez vraiment que le Grand Manitou là-haut se serait amusé à me sauver s'il avait su quel péché mortel j'allais commettre ?

Pardon? Quoi mon rôle dans toute cette histoire ? Quoi les anges ? Quoi les sceaux ? Comment vous êtes au courant d'abord ? Mais non je me moque pas de vous !...

Si j'ai une télé ? Disons que ça m'arrive de la regarder… Pourquoi ? Pardon…? Je... devrais… regarder… le programme télé… au jeudi soir… sur la CW…? Pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ? Oui. Bon. Bon. Ça va... Ça va, je regarde… Je regarde… Enfin, je vais regarder… Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment le type de revues que j'achète spontanément…

Bien sûr que je suis au courant qu'on peut le consulter sur le net. Pour qui me prenez-vous à la fin ? Non, ne dites rien, je n'veux pas l'savoir !... Alors, voyons voir… Jeudi… en soirée… _Smallville_. Vous croyez vraiment aux super héros, vous ? QUOI ! Oui bon, c'est bon, je continue. Sup… Supernatural…

« Retrouvez vos héros dans un épisode inédit… D… Dean et Sam découvrent une série de livres contant leur vie et leurs chasses… »

C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que j'rêve ? C'est ça qu'il appelle ne pas publier ? C'est ça qu'il appelle ne rien dire ? Il va m'entendre ce Chucky ! Prophète ou pas prophète, j'vais me le faire !

Quoi, ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous le savez bien qui il est… J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il écrit notre évangile. N'empêche que c'est personnel ! C'est notre vie, merde ! On n'a pas besoin d'avoir une pub pareille. Quoi ! Vous n'pensez pas qu'on a déjà assez de problèmes ?

Comment ça c'est pas la question ? Comment ça je ne sais pas reconnaître une bonne série ? Comment ça je ne sais pas reconnaître le talent ? Comment ça je suis jaloux ? Et de qui je vous prie ? Qui ça Jensen Ackles ? Un beau gosse ? Quel beau gosse ? Vous n'auriez pas rêvé, vous ? Y'en a qu'un ici et c'est... Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Ça fait mal !...

Ne me faites pas ce regard, je vais le regarder votre épisode. Ouais… ouais… votre Jensen aussi… mais j'vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez lui trouver de plus qu'à moi. Oh, hé, ça va, j'ai compris, c'est en regardant qu'on apprend. Oui je sais où chercher. Oui je sais comment démarrer une vidéo… Vous n'avez pas marre de vous foutre de ma gueule ?! Ouais, c'est bien c'que j'me disais aussi…

Attention ça commence. _The Mo__nster at the End of this Book_. Pas mal pour un début… En même temps, ça ne peut qu'être bon puisque ça parle de moi... Vous allez arrêter avec ça ? Vais finir avec une bosse à l'arrière du crâne si ça continue… Quoi j'en ai vu d'autres ? J'avoue... Vous voulez voir mes cicatrices ? Héééééé ! C'est bon, j'me concentre…

Il me ressemble un peu, vous trouvez pas ? C'est p't'être pour ça aussi que vous le trouvez beau gosse… Je lui sers de modèle. Comment ça n'a rien à voir ? De quoi ? Rester fidèle au personnage ? Vous parlez de moi là ? Non mais regardez-le, une pâle copie… Moi j'ai du talent. Moi j'ai du charisme. Moi j'ai du charme, tout simplement. Quoi la modestie? J'ai rencontré l'Orgueil vous savez... je sais ce que je ne suis pas. Comment ça ça a laissé des traces ? Et lui, vous croyez pas que son rôle a laissé des traces ? J'parie qu'il ne peut plus se passer moi... qu'il ne peut plus me sortir de sa tête… qu'il agit comme moi... Le petit salaud…

C'est un timide ? J'ai pas de souci à me faire alors… Comment ça je parle trop vite ? La timidité n'a jamais aidé les hommes à conclure. Quoi Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? Non je ne suis pas jaloux. Non je ne m'énerve pas. J'veux juste qu'on m'explique.

Pardon ? Depuis qu'il a mon caractère frondeur, ça ne lui a pas réussi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je vous interdis de parler de cette abominable garce. Quoi je vole une réplique au Dr. House ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Vous allez me laisser finir à la fin ? Et puis, j'appelle cette salope de Ruby comme je l'entends. J'en reviens pas de l'avoir appelée par son prénom. Vous m'embrouillez avec toutes vos conneries.

Et regardez-le l'autre ! On dirait qu'il va s'effondrer. Ouais c'est ça, il joue un rôle… mais là il a dû se gourer de scénario. Dean Winchester n'a jamais été cette femmelette. Il ne laisse jamais transparaître ni ses émotions ni ses faiblesses. Quoi la fièvre fantôme ? On peut dire que vous avez le don de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs aux gens. Ouais, surtout à moi. J'l'ai bien remarqué.

Ça ne vous rend pas mal à l'aise de tout connaître de moi ? Non ? Bah vous devriez… Et si quelqu'un (ou plutôt quelque chose) de mal intentionné(e) se servait de vous pour m'atteindre hein ? Vous êtes une mine de renseignements et vous nous mettez tous en danger. Comment ça je ne suis pas curieux ? Ne changez pas de sujet ! Allons, allons, vous savez très bien que je connais la fin de cette histoire... Je n'ai aucune curiosité à montrer pour quelque chose qui ne l'est pas.

Vous ne parliez pas de moi? Vous savez quelque chose sur Sammy ? Vous savez ce qu'il lui arrive ? Vous savez ce qu'il va lui arriver ? Montrez-moi ! J'vous en supplie !... M'en fiche que ce soit mignon, je veux savoir pour Sammy !

Hé, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi ça marche plus ? Vous l'avez fait exprès, pas vrai ? Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher… L'Enfer ça ne vous a pas suffi, il a fallu que vous me fassiez encore souffrir. Ouais, j'réagis en personnage de série et, croyez-moi, je m'en fous ! Y'en a marre ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui trinquent ! Et alors qu'on pourrait changer notre avenir… Pffuit ! Plus rien. Nada. Les portes se referment. Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi ?

"Il est des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à entendre… Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas prêtes à être entendues…"

"Et l'esprit du Très-Haut est impénétrable, je connais la chanson… Il craint."

"Dean..."

"_Supernatural_ hein ? On l'appellera l'Evangile des Winchester... Tu t'es bien foutu d'ma gueule… Une série. Ce n'était qu'une putain de série."

"Dean..."

"Tu sais quoi ? La suite au prochain épisode !..."


End file.
